


Sister, Sister

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Series: Charlie Verse! [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister, Sister

Junior has met other Sangheili before.

Met is perhaps understating it; since he was a little kid, he’s been surrounded by how own people, either on the diplomatic mission he father was sent on, or the embassy he’d later be sent to when his father vanished into thin air. Despite only being half-human, his contact to either of his people has never been limited, the wealth of Sangheili culture still open to him when he moved to Chorus to join his father at the tender age of nine. Even with five years away from the embassy, he doesn’t feel less in contact with his alien side. So yes, Junior has met other Sangheili before.

He has not, however, met any Sangheili like himself before. To his knowledge, he was the only half human-Sangheili  hybrid in the galaxy. The Chosen one. And while his heritage made him feel somewhat alienated sometimes in both of his cultures, he’d never dreamed to hope anyone like himself existed.

Last week has been somewhat of a game changer in that regard. Because the last thing Junior expected was some asshole to come attack his family, another asshole to fight him off, and that same asshole to proclaim that, yes he had a kid just like Junior and no, he was not making this up for some weird scheme, “ _please put down the gun, Agent Washington_.”

Junior shouldn’t be on this ship right now, he thinks as he runs down the halls after the Red Team. In fact, he should be back on Chorus surrounded by top notch security like his father asked him, because he’s fifteen and not suited to be fighting anything, let alone dangerous killers twice his age. But Junior had been too curious, too curious about someone who was just like him, and for that, he has a free pass to find this kid along with Red Team.

To be fair, that free pass was gained by sneaking onto their shuttle and only getting caught once it was too late. But specifics. Who needs them?

The turn the corner, following the life signs Uncle Simmons can detect with his bad eye (which in some ways, is also his good eye). When they make it to the room at the end of the hallway, it takes only a single command from Uncle Caboose to rip open the door. Junior fumbles assists Uncle Grif in fumbling for the lights.

When they turn on, Junior can see the room plainly, and what it contains. Half of the room is a prison cell, something for mutinies, Junior thinks and inside it is a Sangheili child half the size she should be for someone with full Sangheili blood.

She looks terrified.

“There’s another Junior!” Uncle Caboose cries in that loud voice of his. “But smaller! Do you also like cats, small Junior?”

The Sangheili just flinches.

“Remind me to never let you babysit small children,” Uncle Grif says from his corner of the room.

"We already don’t let him babysit at all,” Uncle Simmons adjusts his grip on his rifle so it looks like he isn’t about to use it. The child doesn’t look calmed by the movement.

“Which is why you should remind me in case I suddenly go mad.”

Uncle Donut ignores them all, because that’s what Uncle Donut does when he’s got something on his mind, walking forward towards the cell. When he speaks, it is the most mangled Sangheili Junior has ever heard.

“Hello, here to Father.”

Junior reminds himself to demand Uncle Donut goes back for lessons.  

Junior pushes his way forward, past Uncle Donut, towards the cage. The kid’s expression changes when she sees him, mild shock covering her face. Junior can only imagine why; this might be the first time she’s ever seen anyone like her.

“Hello,” Junior says, outreaching his hand so it fits through the bars. It’s a narrow fit. “My name is Lavernius Junior. Your father sent us. We’re here to save you.”

She doesn’t seem to buy it, and Junior doesn’t blame her. He reaches for the bars, and with a firm tug, they wrench open. Benefits of alien strength; sick moves. The kid cowers back, and when the entire crowd of his Uncles takes a step forward, Junior gestures for them to step back.

“I got this.”

He’s almost sixteen. His babysitting skills are limited to Lauren. He knows nothing about this kid except for their shared heritage. But he knows what it’s like to be taken. To be hauled away from a parent screaming your name. _To be scared._

“I promise, we aren’t going to hurt you. You’re safe now. It’s all good.”

“ _It’s all good_?” It’s the first word the kid has spoken since they arrived. She speaks Sangheili, which isn’t a surprise; it’s hard to speak any human languages with their mouths.

“It’s an expression.” The girl still looks confused. “I’ll explain it to you once we find your Dad.”

“Father’s here?” The kid perks up at once. Junior nods.

The alien girl moves forward right as she starts to smile.


End file.
